masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gavin Hossel
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mr. Mittens page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 18:32, September 4, 2012 Yes Sir, i will bare that in mind --Gavin Hossel (talk) 18:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) What is that song called? What is that song called?--Hello (talk) 19:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Its no Song! its the story of my life! --Gavin Hossel (talk) 19:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Any further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I swore? --Gavin Hossel (talk) 00:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked for two weeks for violating the language policy again, despite a warning. We have zero tolerance for crude/inappropriate language here and take violations of it seriously. If you choose to come back after the block is up, then abide by all site policies all the time, and not just when you feel like it. This block may be extended by what I'm reading on another user's talk page. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) After reviewing Legionwrex's talk page, I am extending the block to a month for Insulting Other Users, and borderline harassment. You do not get to violate site policies, or basic common courtesy for that matter, and expect to get away with it. I will not tolerate this behavior any longer. If you choose to come back, then you must abide by all site policies. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) OK... I tried to ask you what I was doing wrong and you never answered me, I understand the harassment but where did I swear? --Gavin Hossel (talk) 16:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Your last blog comment. "Damn" is classified as breaking the policy. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:59, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me that when I asked you a while ago? --Gavin Hossel (talk) 17:01, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, I hardly think that I was harassing anybody, I talked to him about my friend being banned, and when he responded I did too, not really insultingly, jokingly maybe, but not mean spirited, I called him a jerk because my friend said he was being one, he told me to stop using crass language and I did, if this is about the Springrollio thing, or the GOP mind slave, I was quoting another user in a defensive sort of way, similar to how spartan called him Disgustingly ignorant, as a quor sheesh --Gavin Hossel (talk) 17:11, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Man I guess thats not an Admins job huh? Oh well peace out nerds, I guess I'll like go out side or something, its suposed to be nice out there --Gavin Hossel (talk) 17:42, September 10, 2012 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/SMNQA.gif :Slander will get you nowhere. I never called any other editor "disgustingly ignorant". (I suppose, however, you could have been referring to another editor called "spartan". I can't vouch for anyone other than myself.) I said the user in question would have to be "disgustingly ignorant" if he'd called another editor a "GOP mindslave" and called that editors beliefs "disgustingly ignorant" and then claim that, to the best of his knowledge, the only insult he used was "springrollio". Such conduct, as well as continued insults (calling other editors "nerds") could very well result in the ban being lengthened. I'd choose my words wisely, if I was you. Maybe think for yourself instead of listening to unnamed "friends". SpartHawg948 (talk) 21:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Response You hardly think you were harassing anybody. I disagree. Your entire first comment to Legionwrex was pure belligerence. It was the epitome of harassment. You called him a jerk, threw out spurious accusations that have no basis in fact, asked what his "deal" was, and essentially blamed the victim by saying if he didn't want to be accosted about his political beliefs he shouldn't have mentioned them. That line of thinking is, of course, utter nonsense. You demanded that Legionwrex ask an admin to rescind the ban. Why? He wasn't responsible for Ardent Clerk Bosker Apologist getting banned. Bosker did that to himself. In any case, if Ardent Clerk Bosker Apologist's ban were for longer than a month, I'd recommend you (when your own ban was up) put the matter up for review by a panel, which we have provision for here on this Wiki. As it is, his ban will be up before yours, so I'll simply say I see absolutely no reason to lift the ban. SpartHawg948 (talk) 19:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I demanded? Since when is formally asking someone a demand, also about the swearing, I didn't not know that 'dam' was not allowed, I see that I was warned a few days back but when I asked for clarification I got no response, I was told the situation by my friend, and I'm not 100 percent on how things exactly work around here, but I told him I would try to see if would do something on his behalf, I may have not had the best tone, but I wasn't openly hostile, I called him a jerk because that's what it seemed like to me, that he was in a political debate, and Legion reported him for not agreeing with him, since Legion has taken down the exchange, I only had my friends word to go on --Gavin Hossel (talk) 19:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Spart, I have a question, did you cross referrence this guy's IP with the User:Ardent Clerk Bosker Apologist and User:Charles Saracino? Because having a look, it seems like it's a multiple sockpuppetry done by the same guy. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, now I resent that, I have already admitted, to knowing Ardent in real life, he is a good friend of mine. --Gavin Hossel (talk) 19:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :"I called him a jerk because that's what it seemed like to me, that he was in a political debate, and Legion reported him for not agreeing with him, since Legion has taken down the exchange, I only had my friends word to go on" :This is what really annoys me Gavin, instead of reviewing the situation yourself by looks through the conversation and my discussion with Lancer, you automatically took what your friend said at face value (it was complete nonsense, just so you know), and proceeded to blame me for things I didn't do.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Who am I Dick Gumshoe? I, supposed to investgate? No I was just responding from a request from you know, a friend --Gavin Hossel (talk) 20:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::In a situation like this, yeah, you are supposed to investigate before calling someone a jerk and asking what there problem was, because it would have taken ten seconds to realize your friend was wrong.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Well if you left it up it wouldn't have been a problem, it would have also been funny to see Springrollio again, hahaha, also upon review, it really wasn't that bad, not a ban able action I don't think then again that's not my job, neither is it yours, anyway have a fun time on the wiki, I'll talk to you again in a month, Springrollio out! --Gavin Hossel (talk) 20:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Left it up? This is a wiki. There is always someone who can see the history of the pages edited. Even talk pages. And Bosker attacked Legionwrex who was even open to talking about the issue at a later date. Instead of being happy with that Bosker continued to insult him, and Legionwrex took proper action.--Xaero Dumort (talk) 20:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Am I talking to a brick wall, I already admitted that I acted radhly, but jerk is hardly the worst thing in the world, but I digress, I didn't want to go digging in the history, it doesn't even really work on this POS, plus who are you? How did you get this number, haha JK, no really folks, all I wanted to know why I can't get a response for the swearing thing,jeez. --Gavin Hossel (talk) 20:39, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I Feel like I'm taking crazy pills! :Gavin - it was a demand when you "formally requested" something be done that there is no precedent for. You should have made the request yourself, not "formally requested" (i.e. demanded) that someone else do it. As a fellow editor, Legionwrex is under absolutely no obligation to you, so any "formal request" of someone who, by their very position, should not be subjected to formal requests, is a demand. And your claim that you only had the word of an unnamed "friend" to go on is so laughably false, I almost didn't dignify it with a response. Anyone can see exactly what was said, even though Legionwrex removed the content from his page. It's called the page history. Before breaking site policies by insulting other editors, we do expect editors to do at least a modicum of research. "A friend told me to do it" is as valid an excuse here as it is pretty much anywhere else you break the rules or the law because a friend told you to do it, which is to say, it's no excuse. :Xaero, I think Commdor and Lancer may have looked into that. All I know is that there was some super-secret emailing between them at around the time folks were raising the specter of sock-puppetry. SpartHawg948 (talk) 06:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sure. I was just referencing that I took a look at Legionwrexs talk page history as I was curious as to Boskers behavior. In which I saw nothing to cause any doubt as to Legionwrexs action or the action of the admins. I became curious when it seemed to go beyond just the two of them and the admins. --Xaero Dumort (talk) 07:28, September 11, 2012 (UTC) All I'm looking for is for a response on the swearing thing, is that too much to ask? I mean really, --Gavin Hossel (talk) 13:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lancer, help me out for a second, how come Despair got a clarification when he asked and I didn't, when I asked you what I did wrong I got no response from you, I wouldn't have swore again if I had know 'damn' was a swear, I'm just looking for some feed back --Gavin Hossel (talk) 17:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :If all you are looking for is "a response on the swearing thing", why do you keep arguing the point on the harassment issue? You keep alleging that you weren't hostile (a claim contradicted by the fact that you called another editor a jerk in the first place) and that it wasn't your fault, you were just listening to "a friend" (an excuse I thought had died out years ago). As for clarification on the language policy, if Lancer wasn't responding, the best course of action would have been to ask him on his talk page. That way, he'd have gotten a notification that he had a message. As an admin, he does have a lot on his plate. I can tell you firsthand how easy it can be to miss a message for you left on someone else's page when you're trying to keep tabs on the entire wiki. Unfortunately, your boorish behavior toward Legionwrex has made it impossible for you to leave Lancer messages until the ban expires. SpartHawg948 (talk) 21:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I've done my gumshoe work on this one, if you read the top of his page its says explicitly not to do What you just suggested. Am I wrong? --Gavin Hossel (talk) 21:18, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you are. A) It's a request. Nothing more. You are still more than welcome to leave a message there. In fact, should you do so, Lancer tells you exactly what will happen. He'll just move the comment to your talk page and pick up the conversation from there. B) If you were really that concerned about how you'd violated site language policy, and really did want an answer from Lancer, the first day or so you didn't get a response should have clued you in that maybe you needed to bring it to his attention directly. There was a five-day gap between when you asked for clarification (timestamped 5 September) and when you were banned (timestamped 10 September). Nearly a week. If you asked an admin a question on your talk page and they didn't notice it (which should have been obvious by day two of no response, if not sooner), the onus is on you to bring it to their attention, and the quickest way to do so is by leaving a message on their talk page. SpartHawg948 (talk) 02:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo Mittens, I got something for you to check out on the Metal Tornado Page when ever you get a second --Gavin Hossel (talk) 20:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Dude how thick are you, Metal Tornado isn't a game! Go back and fix it mittens!--Gavin Hossel (talk) 22:18, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I would also like to Add if I may, if Legionwrex has an issue with what I or anyone else said on a wiki, specificly the Metal Tornado Wiki, it has no place on this or the Dragon age wiki, it should be addressed to me there, or to Charles Saracino, or Mr Mittens, the 2 Adkins, I'm sure we can clear up any confusion you might have, --Gavin Hossel (talk) 23:40, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back. Considering you and I got off on the wrong foot last time, I wanted you to know that I am starting to get you sense of humor, and will take everything you say with a grain of salt instead of getting offended. To that end I hope we can work together in the near future. Welcome back!--Legionwrex (talk) 21:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah it's great to see ya Gavin!TW6464 (talk) 21:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) We shall see--Boss Hoss (talk) 21:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Operation Concentrated Effort Now that you are back, you might want to check this out. You can really help out the wiki by signing up and contributing. Don't worry, no one will take it badly if you refuse. Its all voluntary.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 00:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I already agreed to help mittens with the MP tactics, also why do they all have to have BS operation names? It doesn't make it any cooler, just more lame sounding, why not, 'hey guys let's do wiki junk' macho bull is what it is.--Boss Hoss (talk) 00:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Its a formal operation and it is much bigger than any in the past. So the admins gave it a name to signify its importance. Also, you might want to cut the free going jack-a**ing attitude(no offense, i kinda like it), 'cos it definitely won't improve the admins' moods. At the moment, one of them is real pi**ed. If you agreed to help Mr.Mittens, just sign up on Project Collective.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 00:15, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate your candor, but I'm not in the buisness of improving the Admins mood. I already got my name up on the project page and will be working on my part over the next few days, I think this whole thing is a conspiracy to tell the truth --Boss Hoss (talk) 00:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Really, Just Really? There is no conspiracy against you or anyone, it is clear that you have no idea what our standards are here for sources, nor do you seem to care. Get a reliable source and then we can talk. The only thing you have continually presented are completely unreliable sources and "vocal comparisons", of which that isn't even allowed. Get a reliable source and then we can talk.f If you can't, then stop distracting from the topic and learn what we accept, which you could do if you weren't in chat, the blogs, or the forums the entire time. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) For your information I have been researching the topic extensively I've reached out to several people who might know, also its not your place to tell me what I should be doing, your attitude I have noticed has not been very inviting or friendly to anyone in the last few days, I don't even know why I should or will help --Boss Hoss (talk) 18:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Lancer did actually help me remove several photos. I think that was friendly! Gavin, please don't make this worse for yourself man--TW6464 (talk) 18:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I also recall him yelling at you too, but I could be wrong perception is a helluva thing,--Boss Hoss (talk) 18:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Well... I did kinda lie to his face, but still, that's not the point! Just don't make this worse for yourself, okay? http://www.gameaspect.com/2012/01/faces-behind-the-voices.html for later :Not even remotely an acceptable source. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I didn't even know that link worked, I was going to view it when I got off work, but I see its been shot down already, oh well, can't fault me for trying, I'm just trying to give credit where it is due but I've been hard pressed to find a reason to help, --Boss Hoss (talk) 23:14, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Modifying Comments Left By Other Users Note that modifying comments left by other users is an extremely bannable offense. You are not Xaero Dumort and therefore you have no right to modify comments left by that user. Comments are the property of the user that left them and no one else is allowed to modify them. You are free to remove comments from your talk page, but not modify them. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I did what now? I've been having some technical difficulties on this padd and must have by accident done something, it wasn't on purpose I assure you --Boss Hoss (talk) 22:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Final Warning This will be your last warning about our language policy which you full well know. If you violate the policy again in any way, I will not hesitate to ban you again for a much longer period of time. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about? --Boss Hoss (talk) 22:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Your comments in the Chat feature. It is still part of the wiki and therefore the policy still applies. Break the policy again in any way, I will ban you. I could have banned you already but I chose to be nice. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:43, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try to be more mind full of that --Boss Hoss (talk) 23:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Hello again, Gavin. If you dont remember, I am that dentist from the chat. It was good chatting to you, and good to know youre not one of those military LIFERs. Here in Bulgaria, even though our army is only 30,000 people,most of the officers are LIFERs and the soldiers are former criminals. Good thing conscription was removed five years back. I war breaks out, I am dodging, as I dont believe in fighting and dying for the ideas of an A-hole sitting in a chair and giving out orders. Well, that time a week or two back in the chat, you asked me if there was something I would like to know about you. Well, If I may ask, why did you join the Navy and how did it feel to be part of Urgent fury, Desert storm and Desert shield?--Sightmark (talk) 15:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC)--Sightmark (talk) 15:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Final Site Policy Warning Note that insulting other users is a bannable offense. You have zero right to go around and insult other people no matter the reason. I will no longer tolerate your persistent attitude towards site policies, and breaking them, and I will no longer tolerate the way you treat people here who have earned their respective positions. If you violate any policy on this site again, you will face a much longer ban than you did previously. Lancer1289 (talk) 05:24, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Dingle-Diamond Anchors Aweigh When the US Navy ship you served on was struck by a missile, risking the lives of 200 seamen, you were there. When the man who should have been my father refused to be a part of my life, you were there. When a woman you didn't know was about to be dehumanized by a violent thug, you were there. You deserved better. RIP September 11th 1960 - December 8th 2012 --Mr. Mittens (talk) 21:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :is Gavin dead?--TW6464 (talk) 02:43, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::He was declared brain dead last night. The state will likely pull the plug in a few days. He doesn't have any real family left. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 02:50, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::dang..... What happened?--TW6464 (talk) 02:52, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::and Gavin, if you're up in heaven, and you have an Internet connection, know this buddy: we'll miss you. You were so funny. And witty. And.... And......... (Sniffle)..... I'm gonna miss you........... Most of all...--TW6464 (talk) 02:55, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you. I don't really feel like going into details right now. We need time. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 02:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::ok, i won't pry..... He'll be missed. By us, and (maybe) by the other people here.--TW6464 (talk) 02:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Kind of a personal thing to be sharing. Anyways, he sounds like a heck of a guy, even if we did have our disagreements. I'm sorry to see this happen.--Legionwrex (talk) 03:51, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I hope I knew you better Gavin. It doesn't change anything I know. Its just I wish all the best for you, even if I dont know where you are. You were one of the guys who made things lighter on this wiki. And I am sorry for all the times I was mean and insensitive to you.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 15:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RIP Hey buddy, it's me... TW. Listen, if there's an Internet connection in heaven and you can read this, then I want you to know: there are no words to describe how much I miss you buddy. You were funny, you were kind, and you were so helpful. You always made my day a better one. You're a part of my life, that can never be replaced. rest in peace buddy, and save me a spot in Heaven From, your buddy TW6464 (talk) 15:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Knock,Knock,anybody home? *coughs*.I don't really know you,but I do see what is going on here. You and your buddy Mittens may have just pulled the greatest joke on this Wikia,but let me tell you,you do NOT have a very good sense of humor. All of your friends here are worried that this is NOT a joke. If you are really dead,I won't get a response(or one from your buddy Mittens),but if you are just pulling everybody's legs,then just stop. Even now as I write this your friends here are thinking of a proper service for you. Is this joke even worth it,I ask you?--I never miss (talk) 15:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::As a late surfacing point of interest, Gavin turned up on the Dragon Age Wiki chat a few days ago. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 02:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC)